Cinderbee
by Moonview
Summary: Based on the Cinderella movie. Bumblebee is the son of General Megatron; when he goes off to war he's is left in the care of his Stepmother. He becomes less of a family member and more of a servant to his stepfamily. Meeting the princess is changes his life for the better. But Arachnid and the Duke don't want a servant boy as the next king, and will keep it that way by any means...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: I do not own TFP or Cinderella.**

Out in a meadow a man and woman sat on a blanket smiling at something in a basket. That man was General Megatron, the best general in the kingdom of Iacon. His wife, Eclipse, pulled a small, laughing, baby boy out of the basket.

"He has your laugh," Megatron smirked.

"Good," Eclipse grinned, "mine's better than yours."

"Looks like someone took after their mother," Megatron's close army friend Ironhide laughed walking up to the happy couple.

"He did not," Megatron snorted.

"Please," Ironhide said rolling his eyes, "he has his mother's eyes, her chin, and hair…well you two share on the hair. He even has her personality."

"Told you Bumblebee took after me," Eclipse laughed as Megatron glowered.

-.-

 **8 years later.**

An eight year old boy with black hair with thick golden streaks ran out of the manor, a bag of grain in hand. He tossed out some for the geese and chickens they kept. Looking down he sees some mice eating some of the grain. "Guys, that's for the geese and hens," Bumblebee said picking them up. "Besides you all are barn mice, you should be outdoors. Right Stormfly?" he asked one of the mice. He gently put them down on some hay in the barn and then grabbed some grain for them. "That's yours." He quickly ran back outside, and put the grain back.

"You think they understand you?" Eclipse asked a smile on her face.

"Why wouldn't they?" the young boy asked. "They always seem to listen when we tell them something."

"That's true," Eclipse said.

"Do you believe that they understand us?" Bumblebee asked.

"Of course I do, as you said they always listen, maybe because they know they need us to look out for them," Eclipse smiled at her inquisitive son.

"Who looks after us then?" Bumblebee asked.

"Why fairy godmothers," Eclipse said.

"You believe in them?" 'Bee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe in everything sweetheart," Eclipse said hugging him. "Now, c'mon it's time for lunch."

-.-

Eclipse gently closed the door behind her as she left her son's room.

"How was he?" Megatron asked.

"Good as always," she smiled walking with him. A second later she stopped, looking a bit pale.

"Eclipse?" Megatron asked looking concerned. At that moment she collapsed. "ECLIPSE!"

-.-

Bumblebee sat on a chair outside of his parents' room, waiting patiently with his father for the doctor to come out with the news. The household staff was waiting with them, casting sympathetic glances his way.

A moment later the doctor came out and whispered something to his father. With a sigh, Megatron took 'Bee's hand and led him into the room. Eclipse laid on the bed, she was much paler than her usual pale complexion, her icy-blue eyes were slightly dull, and her golden hair was dull, but she still managed to smile.

"Hey sweetheart," she said smiling at 'Bee.

"Hey Mom," the boy said.

"Bumblebee…I'm going to tell you a secret, you put more kindness in one small gesture, than some people do in their whole lives. You need to have courage and be kind," Eclipse said, her eyes watering.

"I will Mom," the boy said also looking like he was gonna cry.

"'Bee…I'm going to be leaving soon…and I don't want to go…but I want you to know that I will never stop loving you, and I will always be with you…even…even when I'm gone…will you forgive me for this?" she asked tears streaming down her face.

"Of course I forgive you," 'Bee said, before he hugged his mother and started crying. Megatron too had tears in his eyes, and he sat down and held the two most important things in his life.

-.-

A few days later, the father and son were walking home from Eclipse's funeral.

 **A/N: I nearly cried during this part of the movie. Hope you like the story, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Cinderella.**

 **6 years afterwards.**

Bumblebee sat on the couch, reading a book out loud to his recently returned father. Megatron was away for a few months fighting nomadic invaders; he became a bit more distant after the death of his wife, few things could make the general smile, one of those things was his only son.

"That's all for today," 'Bee smirked closing the book at a cliffhanger.

"I really hate it when you stop at the best parts," Megatron said shaking his head.

"Well, it's the only way I can keep you guessing and interested in the story," Bumblebee smirked.

Megatron smiled and shook his head. "Bumblebee?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you recall Sir Firestorm?" Megatron asked.

"He's the leader of the White Guild right?" Bumblebee asked.

"Was," Megatron said causing his son to raise a confused eyebrow. "He's dead."

"Oh…"

"You see, his widow, an honorable woman still in her prime, finds herself alone with her two sons and two daughters…" he trailed off not sure how to continue.

"Dad if you're worried about telling me, don't be," Bumblebee said smiling, "you deserve another chance to be happy."

Megatron smiled happy that his son was so willing to allow his whole life to change for him to have another chance. "Lady Arachnid will merely be your stepmother, and you'll have two lovely stepsisters and two stepbrothers."

-.-

Bumblebee hurriedly ran down the stairs towards the front door, not bothering to try and brush his bangs from his eyes. He was sitting on the roof for the past hour waiting to see if he could spot the carriage. Having spotted it, he raced down to greet his new family. By the time he stood next to his dad, the carriage was pulling through the manor gates.

The footman ran to the side and opened the door. Arachnid stepped out of the carriage, her long black hair was pulled in a bun off to the side, she had a violet hat with a black sheer veil, and a long gold, and violet dress that matched her eyes.

"Lady Arachnid," Megatron said kissing her hand.

"General Megatron," Arachnid smiled, "thank you for inviting us into your lovely home."

"I expected it to be smaller," a brunette girl said stepping out. A girl with black hair, a boy with red hair, and a boy with blonde hair fallowed.

Arachnid gave a scolding look at the brunette, before turning back to Megatron. "May I introduce my children: Solarstorm (brunette), Blackfire (ebony), Knockout (redhead), and Barricade (blonde)."

"Primus how did you do that with your hair?" Solarstrom asked, as she and Blackfire looked over their new brother.

"I was born with it," 'Bee shrugged.

"Look at his skin! It's flawless, and it looks like he's never seen the sun!" Blackfire said holding 'Bee's face.

"I wish my skin was like that!" Solarstorm squealed.

"Leave the poor guy alone," Barricade said to his sisters, who just ignored him.

Arachnid and Megatron walked into the house leaving the kids to get to know each other better.

"You never told me your son was so handsome," Arachnid said once they got into the study; looking truly blown away.

"He takes after…" Megatron stopped.

"His mother," Arachnid finished.

"Where are our rooms?" Barricade asked.

"'Bee can show you," Megatron said.

"Actually I'm not sure he can," Knockout rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Megatron asked a hint of irritation in his voice. Knockout opened the window and they could see 'Bee still be fussed over by his new sisters and was trying in vain to escape. Megatron couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "Ah…well then SNOWBLAST!"

A woman walked in. "Yes sir," she said.

"Please show them their rooms," Megatron said, watching as Bumblebee desperately tried to escape his new sisters.

"Of course sir," Snowblast said with a slight bow. "This way young masters; your stuff is already in your rooms."

"Girls! Leave your brother alone!" Arachnid snapped standing in the doorway.

"Fine," both girls grumbled, and trudged towards their rooms.

"Thanks Stepmother," Bumblebee said walking towards the barn.

"What is he doing?" Arachnid asked one of the servants.

"The young master is going to help with the chores as he always does; no matter how much we tell him not to, he still insists on helping," the servant answered.

"Why?" Arachnid said raising an eyebrow. "Surely someone of his stature shouldn't have to do such a thing."

"He said something about 'earning his keep' or 'not wanting us to have to do all work,' something like that," the servant said before going back to work.

Arachnid looked back towards her stepson still confused.

-.-

 **A few months later.**

Bumblebee walked through the crowded living room of the house. Party guests were contentedly drinking and gambling the night away. Going into the empty hallway he sighed, he definitely was sick of all the parties his stepmother threw. He walked into the study to see his father behind the desk. "Skipping out on the party too?" 'Bee asked in a joking manner.

"Yes and no," Megatron replied curtly, "war has broken out in the eastern lands, and as head general I have to leave to manage the troops."

"Oh…" Bumblebee said looking sad.

"Now, what do you want me to bring you back?" Megatron asked getting a confused look from his son. "Barricade asked for a broadsword, Knockout wants a spear, Solarstorm wants a jewel necklace, and Blackfire wants a gown, you're the only one who hasn't requested anything."

Bumblebee thought for a moment. "I want the first branch that hits you on your trip."

"That's a peculiar request," Megatron said raising his eyebrow. "Why would you request that? You usually ask for a new weapon to train with."

"This way you can get my gift out of the way, and you'll have no choice but to think of me whenever you look at it," Bumblebee grinned. "You know as a reminder to come back."

Megatron hugged 'Bee. "It should be at least a few months, that I'll be gone, but you should know not even death could keep me from coming back."

Outside the study Arachnid stood watching the father/son moment, seething in jealousy.

-.-

Megatron mounted his large black stallion, fully dressed in his silver battle armor. A group of soldiers, including Ironhide, waiting for him outside the manor gates.

"Don't forget my spear," Knockout said.

"And my sword!" Barricade added.

"Oh, and my gown!" Blackfire stated.

"And don't forget my necklace!" Solarstorm reminded.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Megatron said. Turning the stallion away.

"Bye Dad, come home safely!" Bumblebee called out as his siblings went back inside. Climbing to the roof he watched until he could no longer see the group riding away to the front lines. With a sigh he climbed back down, and walked into the house. He hastily wiped any possible tears that formed off his face, he didn't need his brothers see him cry.

"Bumblebee?"

Looking up 'Bee saw his stepmother standing a little ways off. With a slight smile she held out her hands, and he graciously accepted the offered hug.

"What took you so long?" she asked in a soft voice.

"It was nothing Stepmother," he said still unsure what to call his new 'mother,' his 'siblings' didn't call his father 'Dad' or 'father,' just 'Stepfather' or 'Megatron'. His attention was turned away for a moment, when his siblings walked by screaming at each other.

"You know, they used to each have their own equipment rooms; one for the boys, one for the girls. I'm afraid they aren't liking the fact that they have to share," Arachnid said.

"Well…there's not many rooms in the house that are available…the girls may be able to use my Mom's old study, and the boys share the weapons room with me," 'Bee suggested.

"Good!" Arachnid said standing up. "We can move all the study and your stuff up into the attic, brilliant!"

-.-

 **Three hours later.**

Bumblebee just finished moving all the things from his weapons room, and his mother's study up into the attic. He started to arrange things in a way that actually made it look like a usable room. Flipping up one of the chairs, he found the mice sitting under the torn cushion eating.

"Sorry guys," 'Bee smiled, "so this is where you hide out?" The mice nodded back to their friend. "Me too."

He got up and looked around the attic. "In need of a few repairs. Roomy. Quiet. And best of all no stepsiblings."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: I don't own Cinderella or TFP.**

Bumblebee walked into the house after chopping some wood for the manor's several fireplaces. He was greeted by Solarstorm's horrible singing and piano playing. Blackfire sat across from Arachnid drawing a portrait of her in her sketchbook.

His entrance caused Blackfire to look towards him, and blush slightly.

Arachnid caught Blackfire's glance and noticed her sweat covered stepson, his white shirt sticking to his skin. "Bumblebee."

"Yes Stepmother?" he asked looking at her after grabbing an apple.

"Go change out of that sweaty shirt, I don't need the smell of sweat in the house again," Arachnid said.

"Alright," 'Bee said going upstairs. He didn't see why he had to change, he did this all the time and only just now Arachnid got on him about it, she never got on Knockout and Barricade. Besides he was going to probably get himself sweaty and dirty again, since he's a guy and he was only stopping for a quick snack before going to train. He slipped on a sleeveless black shirt, and went up to the attic. Grabbing his dual broad swords he went back downstairs.

Arachnid was still posing for her daughter's picture, and Solarstorm was still singing and playing the piano horribly. Sighing 'Bee walked back into the dining room to grab another snack; Snowblast was holding two piles of dirty dishes from breakfast, while the other servants were getting ready for lunch.

"Here," 'Bee said taking one of the plate stacks; his stepfamily wasn't exactly the most conservative of people when it came to how many dishes they used. He quickly carried the dishes into the kitchen and put them in the sink, walking back into the dining room he grabbed a dinner roll.

Arachnid was watching her stepson, as he continued to help the house staff. She still didn't understand why he helped the lowly peasants every day. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she 'accidentally' nocked the small plate of cookies off the table.

Bumblebee's head immediately snapped around towards the sound of something hitting the ground; Arachnid noticed that his shoulders and other muscles were tense, most like since Megatron gave him battle training. Seeing the plate on the he relaxed, walked over, and picked up the plate and its contents. The three girls looked between each other, an idea passing between all of them.

Bumblebee gave a smile, and set the plate down. "So, Blackfire how's the portrait going?" he asked walking over to see. He had to blink a few times to figure out what he was seeing.

"What do you think?" Blackfire asked blushing slightly. It may've been wrong, but she and her sister did have a slight crush on their older stepbrother. After all he wasn't related to them by blood, and he was much hotter than most guys they met or saw.

"Um…well…it's…it's something else," he said.

Blackfire gave a huge grin; he didn't insult her artwork. Solarstorm watched, jealousy going through her. "Hey 'Bee!" she said, "What do you think of my music?" She started to play and sing again, and 'Bee had to resist wincing as the painful noise once again reached his ears.

Bumblebee gave a thumbs up. "I have to go train," he said making a quick escape.

"What's that horrible racket?!" Knockout yelled as the brothers came down still in their pajama pants.

"Solarstorm shut up!" Barricade shouted.

"Why should I?" she snapped.

"Because your voice sounds like a dying cat!" both brothers snapped.

"That's not what Bumblebee said," she retorted.

"Did he actually say anything?" Barricade asked.

"Nope," Blackfire said as she showed her mother the portrait.

"Then he technically didn't say that it was good; he was probably was trying to spare your feelings as he always does," Knockout said.

"Let's ask then," Solarstorm snapped.

The four siblings walked outside, mother fallowing in curiosity, towards their brother. They all stopped and watched, as their once again sweat drenched brother practiced battle moves with his two heavy, dual broad swords. Sweat was running in streams down his face, and he looked as if he was ready for battle.

"Should we ask later?" Barricade finally voiced.

"Ask me what?" Bumblebee asked, putting the swords into the sheaths on his back.

"Um…we were wondering where do you know where these two hid the paints? I need them for my portrait," Blackfire said giving a quick save.

"Sorry I don't," 'Bee answered rubbing a towel on his head.

"Children time for lunch!" Arachnid called.

-.-

 **Two years later**

Bumblebee sighed as he got up for another long day. He noticed that over the past two years while his father has been at war, he's become less of a family member and more of another servant in the house. He joined the servants in setting the breakfast table, after helping finish clean the dishes from last night's party.

"I thought breakfast was ready?" Arachnid asked as she walked in to see Bumblebee putting wood into the fire.

"It is," he said, "I was just keeping it warm." Little did he know that the ashes from the fire smeared on his face.

His siblings came down shortly after, all sitting down.

"Are we missing someone?" Arachnid asked.

"That's my seat," 'Bee said.

"What's that all over your face?" Arachnid asked.

'Bee rubbed his face confused, only to see his hand smeared with ash.

"It's ash from the fireplace!" Knockout laughed.

"We should come up with a new nickname for him," Barricade laughed.

"How about Cinder face!" Solarstorm joined in.

"Dirty 'Bee!" Knockout tried.

"Cinderbee!" Blackfire laughed.

"Children enough," Arachnid scolded. "It's too much to ask for you to help with all the chores and have you eat with us. Wouldn't you rather eat when all the work is finished Bumblebee? Or should I say Cinderbee?"

She laughed wickedly as the boy cleared his spot from the table. The servants watched in sorrow at how far their young master had fallen. They couldn't do a thing about it, but they did manage to keep some food warm for him after his family ate most of it.

Bumblebee walked into the kitchen, setting the plates on a table; he let go too soon and the plates shattered on the floor. The kitchen staff turned around startled to see their young master crying.

"I'm sorry," he said picking his mess up. The moment he finished he ran out of the house, and grabbed his horse. The black stallion bolted the once its rider was securely on its back, the silver mane and tail flaring out behind.

He may have been riding bareback, but he was still a master horsemen. The stallion jumped cleanly over several large fallen trees from a storm a few nights ago. 'Bee took an undefined path to throw his siblings off if they tried to fallow him as they did last time he went horseback riding. Turning into a glade he was greeted by the biggest stag he's ever seen. It snorted at him threatening to charge; the two turned their gazes away from one another at the sound of a hunting trumpet.

Bumblebee turned back to the stag. "Go! Go now or they'll catch you!" the stag heeded his warning and charged off. The horn sounded off again closer than last time, startling 'Bee's horse, the stallion took off running, before his rider could brace himself. "Whoa! Shadow slow down!"

-.-

A girl with long black hair sat on her horse, waiting for the dogs to get a lead on the stag, she and her fellow nobles had been hunting. This girl was Iacon's Princess Midnight, daughter of Optimus Prime and Elita One. Her attention was turned away by the sound of a horse's neigh, but it wasn't coming from any of the party's horses, and it sounded distinctly stallion, all the horses in the hunting party were mares. Looking through the trees she spots a black horse, with a silver mane and tail sprinting through the forest as if Unicron was on its tail. It was then she saw the stallion had a rider. Giving her mare a kick, she galloped after them. Riding up beside them, she helped the boy about her age pull back on the reigns; stopping the horse.

"I could've handled that," the boy said, shaking his head like a dog trying to get his bangs out of his face, but just made it worse.

"Oh, really?" Midnight asked the strange boy. She had to admit he was cute, his hair was unusual black with thick random golden highlights, he also wore some expensive looking clothes that were dirty and torn, most likely the horse's panicked run. Probably the son of a merchant she figured.

"Yes, but you've seemed to scare the life out of both Shadow and the stag!" he retorted.

"The stag?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "He a friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance, I just met him," he stated.

~What a strange boy~ Midnight thought. "Well we're hunting, so it's what's done."

"So what! Just because it's what's done, doesn't mean it's what should be done," he responded smugly.

"Interesting notion," she said looking surprised and confused. The hunting horn sounded as they got the stag's trail again. "So who are you? I'm Kat."

"Doesn't matter," he said shaking his head. "So what brings you out here with the noble's hunt Miss Kat?"

"I work in the palace," she said finding it interesting that he didn't recognize her. Most guys in the kingdom knew who she was instantly, and they instantly started worshiping, flattering, and/or fawning over her. This boy didn't; first thing he did was argue with her.

"You're an apprentice," he said looking excited.

"Of sorts," she laughed slightly at his enthusiasm.

"How do they treat you?"

"Better than I probably should be," she smiled. "You?"

The boy's smile faltered slightly. "They do as well as they can."

"Hello! Your-" the princess' personal guard and best friend, Smokescreen started before Midnight cut him off.

"KAT! IT'S KAT!" Midnight shouted at him.

"Well, are you coming Miss Kat?" Smokescreen asked trying not to laugh at his friend's embarrassed blush.

"In a moment," she said.

"Please don't hurt the stag," the boy requested.

"I won't," she said as she started to turn the horse away. "Will I see you again?"

"Who knows," he said, "maybe." The boy gave a smile and also started turning his horse away.

With a smile Midnight turned and rode back to the hunting party.

Bumblebee smiled as he watched Kat rode away. "C'mon Shadow, time to go home." He gave his stallion a kick, and started home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I don't own TFP or Cinderella. I do own my OCs Solarstorm, Blackfire, and Midnight.**

Midnight walked into the palace blushing furiously, Smokescreen was laughing at her.

"So did you get his name?" he asked.

"No!" she snapped.

"Get whose name?" Elita asked as they walked into the dining room.

Smokescreen sat down. "Some boy she met in the forest," he grinned.

"Really? What was he like?" Elita asked curious.

"Hot, really hot," Midnight blushed. "He isn't like any guy I've met before…" She drifted off into dreamland.

"Well," Optimus said, "you know that you still need to marry a noble, prince, or the son of a general."

"But father," Midnight started.

"No buts," Optimus said, "it's what's been done for generations."

"It may be what's done, but that doesn't mean it's what should be done," Midnight retorted pulling out of the mystery boy's book.

"Where did you come up with that?" Elita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Does it matter," she said.

"Remember you have a meeting with the painter after dinner, to help attract all the nobles to the ball where you'll find a husband," Duke Startscream said entering the room.

"Why do we need to look outside our borders for a husband for me? We don't need more alliances, we have more than enough, and we're one of the biggest kingdoms. The only kingdoms that rival us in size are Kaon, Praxis, and Polyhex. And our only enemies are Tarn, Gygax, and Trypticon," Midnight pleaded. "I don't want to marry just for advantage, I want to marry for love."

"How about this," Elita said, "we invite the people of Iacon to join the ball too, and whoever Midnight chooses; peasant or noble, will be her husband."

"A ball for the people," Starscream laughed, "that's a good joke your highness." Elita just stared unamused. "You're serious?"

"Completely," Elita said.

"I'll have the herald announce the ball tomorrow," Optimus sighed.

-.-

"Why do you let them treat you so badly my lord?" Snowblast asked as she and Bumblebee walked as they went shopping for some foods and other basic things.

"Because I promised Mom that I'd be kind to others, and that's what I'm trying to do," he sighed in response.

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE!" the herald shouted gaining the attention of everyone in the square. "HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS HAS DECREED THAT A BALL WILL BE HELD IN A FEW DAYS TIME!" The people started whispering excitedly among themselves. "IT HAS ALSO BEEN DECREED THAT ANY PERSON CAN ATTEND SAID BALL." The people began to grow even more excited. "DURING THIS BALL THE PRINCESS SHALL CHOOSE A HUSBAND, WHO CAN BE ANY ELIGIBLE BACHALOR." At this shouts of shock, and excitement broke out; people were running away to tell their families and friends about the invitation.

"Go tell your family about the invite, I got this," Snowblast said.

"You sure?" 'Bee asked.

"Yea, a few other servants and I brought the wagon, so we have enough room to take all this back," Snowblast stated.

The two of them put their loads into the wagon bed, and 'Bee ran to Shadow. Mounting the actually western saddled stallion, he rode back to the manor. He hastily tied up Shadow, not even bothering to remove his tack.

"Stepmother!" he said excitedly rushing in.

"Yes?" Arachnid asked lazily, not even bothering to look up from her book. His siblings were also in there, but his brothers just ignored him, and his sisters were just whispering as they always did when he came into the room.

Bumblebee began to explain, and by the end of it they leapt to their feet in excitement.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"Boys," Arachnid said going to her two sons, "one of you must win the heart of the princess, I expect my children to be worthy of nothing less."

"Don't worry Mother," Barricade said, "I'll win her heart in a landslide.

"Yea right," Knockout growled. "If anyone is winning her heart it's me!"

"Bumblebee go back to town and have the seamstress whip us up three ballgowns, and two fine suits!" Arachnid said pushing him towards the door.

"What about me? Don't I get a suit?" 'Bee asked.

At this his brothers started laughing. "Why would a princess be interested in ragged servant boy like you?" Barricade laughed.

"I don't want to meet the princess, I just want to see a friend of mine, she works in the palace as an apprentice," Bumblebee said blushing slightly.

Solarstorm and Blackfire looked at each other, jealousy apparent in their eyes. Their servant crush barely gives them the time of day, but a random apprentice turns his head. No way were they going down without a fight.

"As if I'd let my children be seen with a fithy servant boy," Arachnid snorted, "Now go make the order before they're drowning in work!" She pushed him out the door, and 'Bee ran to make the order.

-.-

'Bee grabbed one of his father's old military uniforms, if Arachnid wasn't going to buy him a suit, he'd make one. It was handy that his brothers had so many clothes that they never wore, made it easier to repair, and redo the uniform. Of course he didn't take the clothes himself, his mice friends volunteered for that task. Finishing up, he had a yellow vest, with black trim and buttons, and a matching pair of black pants, he was unfortunately stuck with his muddy, black riding boots.

-.-

 **Day of the ball.**

Bumblebee was in his stepsister's room helping them get ready. He had to admit he was not fond of the task. Once again he tightened the corset. ~How tight do they want these things?~

"Tighter," Solarstorm said. She was determined to get as tight as she could. "Tighter." The cinch tightened again, and she sighed in relief. "Perfect."

"Sure you can breathe in that?" 'Bee asked.

"Of course we can, we don't look so good at mother's parties for no reason," Blackfire said as 'bee helped the cage-thingy that supported the dress over her head.

"So whose the apprentice girl you were wanting to meet?" Solarstrom asked.

"Does it matter?" 'Bee asked. "I'm surprised you aren't talking about which prince you're going to get, they're all going to be there."

"Really?" Blackfire asked.

"All of them?" Solarstorm said wide eyed.

"Yep," 'Bee said. At this point both girls started arguing with each other, and 'Bee had to leave the room; a twinge of pity blooming in his chest for his sisters.

Having fished everyone get ready, 'Bee got himself dressed. He ran down the stairs at the sound of his stepmother yelling for them to get going.

"Wait up," he called out. "I made it out of one of Dad's old uniforms, it didn't cost you a thing."

Arachnid frowned, she knew the boy was resourceful, but this was ridiculously resourceful and clever. "Oh, dear that uniform is so old though," Arachnid said tracing one of the seams. "Why it's practically falling to pieces." She ripped the shirt in several spots, much to the boy's dismay. "Mark my words, you are not going to the ball!" She whipped around and walked out to the carriage, her children fallowing.

-.-

Bumblebee watched in silence as the carriage left. He was all alone in the manor, the servants all gone to attend the ball. Tears streaming down his face he looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry Mom, you said have courage and I don't! I'm not brave like Dad! I don't believe anymore!" He raced down into the garden and sat crying on the porch.

"Excuse me?"

'Bee turned to see an old woman sitting on one of the benches near the wall of the house. Primus knows how she got inside the military-grade outer walls.

"Do you have a drink of water, or better yet a glass of milk?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

He wiped a few tears from his face. "Y-yes, I'm sure I could find you something." He ran into the kitchen and filled a cup up with some milk. "Here, it's not much, but it's all we had left from today's batch," he said handing her the cup.

"What is a glass of milk? Nothing. But it's kindness that makes it everything," she smiled at him. "Now Bumblebee, I believe you have a ball to go to."

"I can't- wait! How did you know my name?" he asked confused and a little creeped out.

"'Cause I'm you Barry Hogfather- FAIRY GODMOTHER!" she hastily corrected.

"They don't exist," 'Bee said. "They're just stories you tell little kids."

"Really, because your mother believed in them, and I know because I heard her myself," the old woman laughed. "Before we get started, let me get into something more comfortable. Oh, by the way my name is Moonrose." She walked into the garden and tossed her staff in the air, it shrank and turned white and silver, and her dirty, ragged cloak was now a beautiful blue gown; it turned out that she had long blonde hair done in an up do. "Much better, first thing we need is a coach, do you have any pumpkins?"

"No."

"Squashes?"

"None."

"Potato?"

"I have no clue what that is."

"Watermelon?"

"Just ran out, but we have apples."

That'll do," she sighed. "I prefer to work with bigger types of fruits and veggies, but there's a first time for everything." Walking around the tree she picked the biggest apple she could find; setting it on the ground she cast the spell.

"Should we duck and cover?" 'Bee asked seeing it grow at an exponential rate.

"Probably," she said grabbing him and hiding behind the hay cart.

The apple exploded then reassembled itself as a beautiful, red and silver carriage with intricate designs.

"You really are my fairy godmother," 'Bee said finally believing that he was not dreaming.

"Alright now we need coachmen…ah here we are!" she said zapping two lizards, turning them into coachmen. "We also need a driver…" Spotting the rooster, she zapped him into a man.

"I can't drive! I'm a chicken!" he said.

"Oh shut up," Moonrose said. "Last thing we need is horses."

"There's the horses in the stable," 'Bee said.

"Oh, good let me see them," she said fallowing him.

They walked into the stable to see at least two dozen horses stare back at them. Shadow reached his head towards 'Bee, probably trying to find food. Arachnid's pinto mare, Lady, tried to bite Moonrose.

Moonrose had to say she was impressed by all the horses, they all were named and had exceptional breeding. She just couldn't find matching horses, she'd really like ones that matched the stallion 'Bee was petting in the front. "Alright, bring that horse out," she pointed to Shadow.

He grabbed Shadow and walked out with him.

Analyzing him for a moment, she zapped the mice turning them into four matching horses, the only difference was they had white socks on their legs. "There five charges." She then magically attached them all to the carriage, Shadow as the lead horse.

"Wow, Stomfly, Thunderblast, Lightningstrike, Steve, you all look great," he said petting each of the horses.

"Well off you go!" Moonrose said happily.

"I can't go like this!" 'Bee said.

"Oh…right, thought I was forgetting something," she said smacking her forehead. With a wave of her wand she cast magic to change his outfit.

It was a black shirt with yellow trimming that wrapped around the neckline, that just happened to reach his mid throat, and the trimming went straight down the middle, and the buttons were tucked away from clear view. His pants stayed the same, just nicer looking, but his boots didn't; they were now silver that spiked up like armor in the front going up to his knees.

"Thanks," he said grinning as he hopped into the carriage.

"Bumblebee, remember this: the magic will only last to the last stroke of midnight, then all shall return to how it was before. Understood?" Moonrose reminded him.

"Understood."

"Good, now get going!" she said motioning for the driver to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **A/N: I sadly don't own TFP or Cinderella.**

Midnight sat next to her parents, watching as the guests came in. Royals were being introduced first, then nobles, and finally peasants. Many of the princes gave her flirting smiles, and many boys were waving at her, but she was looking for one in particular.

"You're looking for your mystery man, aren't you?" Elita said with a mischievous grin.

"Mother!" she said embarrassed.

"I'm just asking," Elita said smiling wider.

"Your highnesses," Starscream said bowing. "May I introduce Prince Bluestreak of Polyhex."

The young blonde man next to him bowed and kissed her hand. "Your kingdom is quite enchanting."

"Thank you," Midnight said still looking for the mysterious boy in the forest.

-.-

Bumblebee's carriage was the last to pull up. Hastily the lizard footman walked around and opened the door for him.

"I don't think I can do this," 'Bee said removing the cloak that Moonrose made him wear shortly after they left for the ball; she appeared randomly and gave it to him looking excited. It was black to match his suit, and it had silver shoulder spikes that matched his boots. Moonrose definitely went a little overboard with making his suit for the ball; in his opinion anyways. He also thought the outfit was a little dark and not colorful enough.

"Why?" the ex-lizard asked.

"What if my stepfamily recognizes me?"

"Oh please," the chicken driver said rolling his eyes, "Didn't you hear Moonrose, she said that part of her spell would keep them from recognizing you."

"Oh…"

"Well go on," the footman said. "Enjoy this while it lasts!"

"I will," 'Bee smiled, and then started running up the steps. Servants opened the doors for him as he entered. Walking down a hallway filled with guards, he fallowed the sound of music towards the ballroom.

-.-

"Attention everyone!" the royal herald shouted getting the attention of everyone in the ballroom. "The princess shall now choose, he first dance partner to start the ball." Everyone started whispering excitedly, but it all stopped when the ballroom doors opened.

-.-

Bumblebee knocked on the ballroom doors, and they opened letting him in. he walked onto the entrance balcony, staring out into the packed ballroom in awe. The talking in the room came to a stop as all eyes turned to him, seeing the King, Queen, and Princess…wait was that Kat standing with them? He gave a respectful bow, and started down the stairs.

Midnight grinned, she knew he'd show up. She walked to him as quickly as she could, without looking undignified, or like she was rushing.

The two met in the middle of the ballroom, and curtsied/bowed to each other.

"Hey Kat," 'Bee whispered.

Midnight grinned more, she couldn't believe he was still calling her by her nickname, even though he obviously now knew she was the princess. "Hey…I was wondering if you'd like to…to…"

"Dance?" 'Bee asked finding her loss for words cute.

"Yea," she nodded a bit embarrassed.

"Of course," he said taking her hand.

The crowd made room for them, as they started dancing. It was at this moment he was glad his mother made him dance with her at some of the balls they used to go to, before she died.

The crowd stared in awe, as they watched the young couple dance as if there was no one else there. Most were wondering who the mystery boy was, and how did he know the princess; they seemed quite comfortable with each other.

"Who is he?" Blackfire asked her family.

"Don't know. But he's hot," Solarstorm said waving herself with her fan.

"Well, whoever he is he certainly works quickly," Arachnid growled.

"They're all staring at you," 'Bee said finally noticing everyone's stares.

"Look hon, I know I'm pretty, but trust me, they're looking at you," Midnight laughed. Their private dance finished with a final twirl, and the music changed signaling that everyone else could dance. The two of them continued to dance together throughout most the night, even after 'Bee suggested that she dance with a few of the other guests.

Barricade ignored his mother's orders, and walked up to a woman who was actually Princess Silversnow, of Praxis. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled, liking how bold he was, most men didn't ask her to dance until their friends or parents convinced them to. "I'd love to," she said taking his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Knockout unwittingly asked Princess Dawnfire of Tarn.

"Of course," she smiled letting him lead her out onto the dancefloor.

"Come with me," Midnight said pulling 'Bee out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Here," she said opening a hidden door in the garden maze. It lead to one of those secret gardens his father told him about. "I've never shown anyone this place, not even my best friend." She sat down on the swing; he stood there unsure of what to do. "Well…" she said with a laugh.

"Well what?" he asked still completely clueless.

"Aren't you going to push me?" she smiled, finding his look of realization hilarious.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"C'mon."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Just do it."

"I will." He smiled at her surprised expression. Going behind her he started to push her, but was being gentle enough to not accidentally hurt her. "You aren't really an apprentice are you?" he asked after a while of conversation.

"I'm an apprentice monarch," she said.

"So why didn't you tell me who you were, that day in the forest? I shouldn't have gotten away with giving you that kind of disrespect," he said.

"I was wondering how'd someone treat me if they didn't know who I was," Midnight answered truthfully.

"So, I was an experiment?"

"No, no, I just found it remarkable you didn't know who I was, and to tell the truth, I enjoyed our little chat," she laughed. "You're the first guy who started a conversation with me, by starting an argument. Most guys, tend to be less outspoken."

"Oh…sorry…"

"Don't be…so what's your name?" she asked.

"It's-"

 **BANG! BANG!**

'Bee looked to see the clock getting ready to strike midnight. "Oh no… I'm sorry! I have to go!" he started running, but then looked back at the confused princess. "Thanks for such a wonderful night, but I sadly have to cut our second date short! Bye!" He began to run back towards the palace so he could get to his carriage.

Midnight broke out of her surprise and started chasing after. "Wait!"

-.-

Back in the ballroom, servants were desperately trying to figure out who the mystery boy was. They were searching through any manor of documents they could get their hands on.

'Bumblebee quickly made his way to the front doors, but accidentally ran into the Queen. "Oh! I'm so sorry your Majesty!"

"Don't worry about it," Elita smiled.

"Just so you know your daughter is the most wonderful person I've ever met. She's going to be a great ruler…excuse me," 'Bee bowed before darting off.

Elita turned only to have her daughter run into her. "Sorry Mom!" she said before going in the same direction the boy went. Sighing Elita grabbed Optimus and Smokescreen and started fallowing.

-.-

Bumblebee was running down the last flight of stairs, when suddenly, Primus only knew how, his boot fell off. "Really?" was all 'Bee could say, before he leapt into the carriage, that took off the second he got in.

Midnight smirked, she liked the way this guy was completely unpredictable. Looking down she saw one of his strange metal boots, picking it up she grinned, she had at least one way to find him now.

"You had to pick that one didn't you?" Smokescreen asked as he, Starscream (surprisingly), Elita (less surprisingly), and a few of the guardsmen mounting their horses. "I was having a great time talking to some hottie named Blackfire, but no, you just had to pick the one that played hard to get!"

"Yes I did," Midnight smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I unfortunately don't own TFP or Cinderella.**

Bumblebee decided after tonight he'd never ride in a carriage again. Though, then again having a chicken for a driver, and four horses that used to be mice wasn't the best idea.

"Stop in the name of the king!"

"The gate!" 'Bee said pointing to the gate controls.

Since they were turning back into lizards, the footman used his tail to close the gate. Smokescreen pulled back on the reins, his horse barely missing the now closed gate. "Midnight's going to kill me," he said watching the carriage disappear, but he noticed something was strange about the coachmen…did they have tails? And did the driver have clawed feet? Maybe he's hallucinating from being up for thirty-six hours straight.

-.-

Bumblebee's anxiety grew, as he heard the final bells ringing. He watched as the inside of the carriage started turning back into a regular apple. The last midnight bell rang and 'Bee grabbed the lizards, and rooster, and leapt out before he was stuck in the apple. Standing up, he sees Shadow trotting to him, as he was trained; the mice weren't far behind. The mice stopped and looked at him for a moment; then Steve came up and squeaked at him, pointing at his outfit.

"I know, I know I'm in the same clothes I was in before Moonrose appeared," 'Bee said rolling his eyes, and grabbing Shadow's mane. Steve shook his head and pointed again. Looking down he realized he was still in the suit; cloak and all. "I guess I get to keep something." He smiled. Taking off his remaining boot, he offered it for the mice and lizards to hop in. Once they were in 'Bee pulled himself on the horse. Before taking off he looked around for the rooster, who hopped on behind him. Giving Shadow a kick, he started for home.

By the time he got back it was pouring rain. Thankfully the servants were still out, he quickly put Shadow in his stall after brushing him down. Going into his room, he changed into a simple pair of pants, and a yellow shirt. Folding the clothes and grabbing the boot, he ran up into the attic and hid them in a hidden compartment.

"We're back!"

Going down the stairs, he saw his family walk in. "How was the ball?"

"It started as a disaster, some boy just waltzed on in and he and the Princess hit it off almost immediately!" Arachnid glowered.

"But…" 'Bee inquired.

"Then the boys managed to make the acquaintance with the Princesses of Praxis and Tarn, and they were invited to join them for a few other events. And Solarstrom got the attention of Prince Bluestreak, and Blackfire got the attention of some high ranking guard." Arachnid said looking at 'Bee. "Why are you soaking wet?"

"I took Shadow for a ride," he answered brushing his soaked bangs out of his eyes. "You know to clear my head, it started to pour when I was coming back."

"Ah," she said.

-.-

Midnight sat looking through all the records of those who lived in her kingdom, one problem though, they didn't have pictures to go with. Meaning she could be looking right at her mystery man's name and not even know it. The only clue she had was a silver boot. "I'm getting nowhere with this!" she shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"How about this, you offer a reward to any man who fits the shoe," Elita said.

"No! She has to marry a prince," Starscream snapped. "How about Prince Bluestreak?"

"Unfortunately he's interested in someone else," Optimus said remembering the way he acted to that one girl he spent the rest of the evening with.

"No buts Starscream, she's right we shouldn't need to look outside our borders for the Mystery Prince," Elita said.

"Mystery Prince?" both Midnight and Smokescreen asked.

"It's what they're calling him," Elita smiled.

"So then it's decided, the first person we find that fit the shoe and matches his description, will be your husband," Optimus said. A smirk crawled onto his face. "And I know just who to have lead the search…General!"

"Yes sir?" After several years of war, General Megatron had returned home victorious as always.

-.-

Megatron sat on his horse, growing irritated. He was just about to go home and see his son, but noooo, Optimus just had to make him lead a wild goose chase, with Starscream of all the people in Iacon it just had to be that self-absorbed, cowardly…

"No success, sir," Soudwave reported.

Megatron nodded in response. "Last town then. Move out!" The group immediately fallowed his command, and started for the next town. Megatron smiled, the next town was his hometown, and the second they were done there he was going home.

-.-

Bumblebee heard about the search for him, he couldn't help but smile at the nickname they gave him. Reaching into his secret compartment, he found that his boot was missing.

"Looking for this?" Arachnid asked holding up the boot. "Where did you get it? Did you steal it?"

"No, it was given me," he growled.

"Nothing is given for free boy," she snapped. "Everything has a price!"

"Kindness is free!" Bumblebee retorted. "I've been doing my best to show you that! I've been showing you nothing but kindness since you've gotten here. What did I do to you?! What did I do to deserve your cruelty?!"

"Kindness?" she said looking flustered. She turned and sat down on one of the chairs. "I used to be like you: innocent, and good. Then I had the love of my life taken from me! So, no kindness isn't free! My kindness ruined my life!" She stood up, setting the boot down, with that she walked to the door, and locked him in the attic. Turning she saw her children staring at her.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea," Barricade said.

"Please, he needs to- AHHH!" she said before jumping back as an axe blade burst through the door, then one of Bumblebee's swords.

"LET ME OUT!" 'Bee screamed through the door as he threw another weapon at it. He knew he couldn't bust through the door completely, wood was too thick.

Arachnid just shook her head, and went downstairs. "Kids!" she snapped motioning for her children to fallow.

-.-

Finally! He was going home! The last house they had to stop at was his own, meaning he'd get to see his family sooner. His horse, Nightmare, sensed his excitement and picked up the pace. Eventually they got on the familiar path home, and Nightmare broke into a run.

"Sir wait up!"

-.-

"They're here!" Blackfire shouted.

Arachnid opened the door, a look of shock on her face. "Megatron…"

"Hello my dear," he smiled.

"Mom what's taking so…Stepfather?" Barricade asked as he and his siblings stood in the doorway.

"First things first," Starscream said holding the boot. Handing it to Knockout, he tried to put it on, only to find it didn't fit.

"You try 'Cade," Knockout said tossing him the boot.

"Doesn't fit," Barricade said removing it.

"Well, looks like no one fits the shoe," Startscream smirked.

"Wait…" Megatron said. "Where's Bumblebee?" Arachnid looked a bit pale and didn't answer as fast as Megatron wanted. "I said 'Where. Is. My. Son?"

-.-

'Bee sat next to window, sighing in irritation and exhaustion. For the past hour, he'd thrown every weapon he had at and through the door, but he either got it stuck in the door, or it didn't make a hole big enough for him to reach his hand through. He knew someone was downstairs, and he wanted to know who, sadly his voice was horse from yelling profanities and ordering his stepfamily to let him out. He knew the servants wouldn't come; their job was to obey the head of the household, and until Megatron returned they were forced to obey Arachnid. To pass the time he picked up his mother's guitar and started playing.

The mice smirked to one another; Steve, Stormfly, and Lightningstrike ran to open a window. They hopped on the handle, when they noticed that Thunderblast was still sleeping. Shaking her head Stormfly threw a pebble at him, and he woke up. Looking at them then at 'Bee he realized what they were doing, and helped them open the window.

-.-

Megatron was getting angrier with every passing second, Arachnid still hadn't answered. It wasn't that hard of a question! He was about to ask again when a familiar tune came to him.

"Sir?" Soundwave said getting the general's attention. "Permission to search the home?"

"Granted," he replied curtly. The guards dismounted their horses, and walked into the home. Megatron was about to fallow when Snowblast came up to him.

"My lord," she said with a slight bow. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Megatron asked.

"It's about Bumblebee," she started.

"Is he alright? Did something happen while I was away?" Megatron asked dread filling him.

"He's fine, but I'm afraid that the Mistress has been abusing him," she stated.

"WHAT!" he snapped barely containing his anger. He knew that Snowblast would never lie to him, she was the most trusted servant in the manor, and her family has served his for generations. Calming himself down he spoke again. "What has she done to him?"

Snowblast took a deep breath, she knew this was coming, didn't mean she wanted to say it though. "She's treated him as if he was a servant, he's not allowed to sit at the table with the family, he basically is getting their scraps, and…"

"And what?" he growled.

"She's hit him a few times."

-.-

Bumblebee sat looking out the window, he stopped singing a bit ago. The sound of people walking around the house would've told him that there was another party going on, but there was no laughing, just the sound of feet running around the house.

He heard the sound of someone walking up the attic stairs. "What the pit?" a voice said. They started trying to open the door, and obviously found it locked. "Lady Arachnid come unlock this door!"

Another set of feet sounded on the attic steps, undoubtedly Arachnid's. "Oh, that's just a storage room."

"No it's not!" 'Bee shouted. "Get me out!"

"Do storage rooms speak?" the other voice asked. Grumbling Arachnid unlocked the door, and opened it. Soundwave stepped into the room and looked at Bumblebee. He cast an angry glare at Arachnid.

"Hey, 'Wave," 'Bee smiled.

"Bumblebee," Soundwave said with a nod. "Did you destroy the door?"

"Failed attempt to get out," he said with a sheepish smile. Soundwave smiled slightly and shook his head. "Wait…what are you doing here?"

"War's over," he answered.

Before he could say another word, Bumblebee bolted down the stairs, out the front door. "DAD!"

Megatron turned, only to be tackled onto the ground, by a very excited teenage boy.


End file.
